The Adventures of Porky Minch and a Charizard
The Adventures of Porky Minch and a Charizard was created to promote Giygas but had to be cancelled so they put the song "Cruse" In the final episode. It was about what Porky Minch did in between Earthbound and Mother 3. Episode list #An explanation of the characters: The characters are introduced,Porky a fat guy that worked with Giygas, Charzaird an over-glorified Dragon thingy, and Morv and Sparry the champions of Dendrite and a sunny place in space. #Propaganda from space: The gang finds out that Superfresh commercials are really Jupiter government propaganda videos #Sparry is a serial killer: Charzaird is afraid that Sparry is a serial killer so buys an AK-47 and almost kills everywone #Ex-girlfriend V.S. Porky: Morv`s Ex comes to town and almost kills Porky,while visiting #0°K: The gang tries to make a thermostat that freezes everything but end up getting hypothermeia(and they liked it). #Your generic zombie apocalypse;The gang activates the zombie apocalypse with a magic wand and fights all the zombies and then fights their king only to realize their all being manupulated by Shigeru Myamoto so they go beat him up #Charzaird is pregnant: Charzaird got pregnant for some reason and the gang throws a baby shower t\so they can give chainsaws to Charzard as baby toys. #Dragons Palm part 1: An ancient spirt goes on a rampage and the gang has to stop him #Dragons Palm part 2: The spirit defeated sends Porky and co. into another dimesion and Charzaid has to give birth to her unborn baby because everywone wants to know how do pepole survive this kind of stuff #Stevie the Spinda: Charzaird gives birth to a spinda that they name Stevie,who then escapes and everwone has to find him or else some thousand year curse on Chairzard's bloodline will like end the word or something,I dunno. #TF2+Morv=this: Morv plays TF2 and tries to kill everywone when he thinks he's Heavy # IOU: Ness comes to Porky claiming Porky owes him 50 dollars. After ten miutes Po shows up and rips Ness' head off. Porky then grabs a grenade,stuffs it in Po's mouth and runs aways as Po exlpodes # Don't Touch that bagel: Stevie is told not to touch a bagel but touches it anyways. # Pinkie is sueing us!: Pinkie Pie sues the gang because dem ponies haven't been in any of the episodes yet so Porky has to open an interdimesional portal or else he'll lose at least 5 bucks witch is never good. # Arrrgh,Ponies and ther slaves Bronies!:Pcking up from last epsode the gng has to deal with the ponies so when they can't handle it and try to kill the ponies the ponies' slave bronies come to kill the main character Porky and that's not good because "The Adventures of an Charzard' dosen't sound as good as the orginal title. # Get Da hint: Geroge bush comes and says to the gang to kill each other they think thats boring so they go jaywalkng with blue jays they then realze that ther writer has been making stupid stuff happen so they go beat him up and rewrite the script, then a time paradox happens resetng the universe the gang then thinks that that's stupid and then just plays poker. # Engineer-Zilla:"'Hey who left the voodo stuff next to Morv's Computer'" -Porky # We're running out of ideas: Dipsy shows up while Stevie is playing black jack with a patato ("no you say potato") and a rock. Dipsy interupts the game an then beats up Dipsy. Dips was actually tinky winky. And everwon lived happly ever after. # Over Explanation Relization During Modernization of A third world country: The gang realizes that everything was overexposed so they stand around and for some reason it works a simplification. # ��: The gang become a gang and smuggle alcohol from c@|\|4da. Then the new character �� comes and arrests them for tap dancing. # ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������: Porky broke time while Sparry persuades ballet Reception It had got a good rating of 3 dinners from The king(we don't know how go got dinners for stars so shut up). A 4 star rating from Darwin Watterson and Squadala man. Ganon gave it a 3 1/2 star ratin. Po lieked it alot (when Po likes something go with it) and gave it 5 stars. After-episode shorts After each epsode there would be a short short, any of which could be for any episode except for 4. 4 was reserved for episode 20. 1. This short crticised the AVGN and the nature of his show. Then the AVGN armed with a NES zapper broke in (as part of the short) to the studio and started to shoot everywone. Porky then pulled out an Uzi and used it to fire 1600 bullets into the AVGN (not part of hte short,Porky kinda reacted that way) 2. 9+10=: Stevie says that 9+10=21, Porky then imploded. 3. How 2 spll: The gang talks a bout cheese through texting & spll everything wrong & with numbers. 4. How �� was born: explains the origins of �� Category:TV Shows Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Yucky ducks